A Rose Coloured Star
by pluus'trinity
Summary: Leafpool recieves a mysterious message from star clan. Soon a rose coloured kit comes to the clan and the mystery begins to unfold as the young kit grows into a warrior. She soon learns of her past and what lies ahead in her future, but will she accept it
1. Prologue

**Disclamier: sadly i do not own warriors ):**

There was no wind, no sound. Only a vast empty field, the tall grass seemed to move, but from what Leafpool was unsure. A sweet smell filled her nose, it was a strange unknown smell, but nice all the same. She looked around searching for any starclan warriors. She had been here before but always woke up unsatisfied unable to find or speak to any of her ancestors.

"What is it you want to show me? Come and tell me already!" she mewed out into the cold empty air confused. She shivered. Then suddenly for the first time, she sensed another presence there with her. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Spottedleaf.

"Spottedl-"she exclaimed.

"Look up leafpool" Spottedleaf whispered, "Look up and tell me what you see."

Turning even more confused, Leafpool obliged. She looked up and gasped. She had never even noticed before, but up in the air was only one shining star, a red coloured star.

"What does this mean?" she asked in a terrified voice. "Will there be danger to my clan from starclan?!"

"No leafpool." She soothed gently." it is not a red star, but a rose star. The rose is a beautiful flower with thorns to protect itself from danger. The scent here is that of a rose. Remember that. "

Leafpool wanted to ask more, but the dream was already gone. She woke up startled at the sound of Firestar's call for a clan meeting. Slowly she got up and shook herself as if it would help clear her mind. She padded out to the Highledge where most of the clan was already waiting. She saw the same confused looks reflected in the eyes of her clanmates. She went up closer to the center where she gasped; in the center were Brambleclaw and a rose coloured kit. _Could this be the rose coloured star that Spottedleaf had promised her? _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Firestar spoke.

"Brambleclaw has found this kit in our forest." he began slowly and if he was unsure on how the clan would react to the kit. "The kit's scent is very strange. It's not from any cat we have ever met." Around Leafpool, many cats began to whisper to each other about the strange kit. Firestar's eyes narrowed as if he was deeply troubled about something. "So I have decided to keep the kit with us. It would've died out there if Brambleclaw hadn't found it."

"How did brambleclaw even find it?"mewed Spiderleg.

"Well," started Brambleclaw with an uneasy glance at his leader, this made Leafpool sure that both cats knew something they weren't telling." I was out hunting when I heard this noise, and I found this kit in the bush and decided to bring it back."

"SquirrelFlight has already agreed to nurse this kit along with hers." Firestar mewed. "This kit will be named Rosekit. And Leafpool, can you come to my den and BrambleClaw you come too, bring the Rosekit with you."

Leafpool's clan mates seem to spread out with a dazed expression on their face. She could understand what they were thinking, how could've this kit could have come here and on top of that, with an unrecognizable scent. She walked up curiously to Firestar's den. She walked in and was greeted by two anxious toms.

"Leafpool," whispered Firestar as if he was scared the other cats could hear him." this kit, it's... I think it was from Starclan!"

"What!" exclaimed Leafpool. Her theory was about the rose kit was about to be tested.

"Go on, smell her." said Brambleclaw.

Gently, Leafpool went and sniffed the sleeping kit. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The scent on the kit was very familiar to Leafpool. The young kit carried the scent of the sweet fragrance from her dreams which mingled with the unmistakable scent of Starclan.

**well.. what do you think?? its my first fan fic (: so please be nice.**

** pluus'trinity**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own warriors! ):**

Rosekit's fur tingled with excitement. Even though she had been litter mates with Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit, she was still a bit older than them. She never really understood why, when she asked Ferncloud she had told her that Brambleclaw had found her when she was kit. But the good thing was, her apprentice ceremony was being held today! She was so happy, but she still didn't even know who her mentor was going to be. She got up and stretched with a yawn. As she stood up from her nest, Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit bounded in.

"Rosekit!" mewed Hollykit enviously, "are you excited about your ceremony today?"

"Of course I am" she purred.

"I wish I was having my ceremony today too" said Jaykit resentfully.

"Don't worry" she said giving him a lick on the ear."I'm sure Firestar will give you your apprentice name soon…" she trailed off remembering how Jaykit was different from everyone else. As if he had read her mind, Jaykit's fur bristled.

"You think that I can't become a warrior too don't you? Just because I'm blind." Jaykit spat.

"Come on Jaykit," said Lionkit,"she doesn't mean that, she's just saying that were too young to be apprenticed yet. Right Rosekit?"

"Yeah," she blinked gratefully at Lionkit. _Mouse brain!_ She silently cursed herself. She already knew that Jaykit was sensitive about the fact that he was blind and yet she had gotten him angry anyways. "How about we go outside and play?"

"Sure!" chimed the three other kits.

Outside they pretended to be warriors and clan leaders. After a while of playing Rosekit sat down and stared at the other apprentices. _That will be me soon!_ She thought. She looked around wondering who her mentor will be. SquirrelFlight and Ferncloud haven't told her yet. They said that they wanted to keep it a secret. _I wonder who it is._ _Ashfur? Brakenfur?_ She didn't really mind who her mentor was since all the warriors in the clan were great. She sighed, even though the ceremony was not far away, it felt like it would be forever before it would happen.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Higledge!" yowled Firestar from the Highledge.

The clan soon came out one by one. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw who were something like parents to her, came out and sat down beside her giving her words of encouragement. "Don't be nervous" they had told her. Pretty soon the whole can had surrounded Rosekit at Highledge. Rosekit's fur was on end. Her smoky grey eyes were on fire. Firestar looked down with a proud and anxious look in his eyes. _Why is he worried? _She wondered. She didn't have a lot of time to ponder about this for he began to speak.

"I asked you all to come to witness one of my favourite duties." He turned his head and looked down upon Rosekit. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Rosepaw! I have decided I will be the mentor of Rosepaw." Shock spread through the clan. "Rosepaw is one lucky cat" whispered Cloudtail to Brightheart. Firestar hadn't taken on an apprentice for a while. _What an honour!_ Thought Rosepaw, all of Firestar's apprentices had turned into great warriors or in one case a great medicine cat.

"I will do my best to teach this young apprentice all that I have learned." he continued. Then he leaned forward to touch noses with Rosepaw.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" the clan chorused.

Rosepaw rose to her paws with a proud glint in her eyes; she was now an apprentice of Thunderclan with Firestar as her mentor. She couldn't ask for anything more. Soon the whole clan was swarming all over her giving her advice and friendly licks. Berrypaw and Hazelpaw came over to congratulate her.

"Rosepaw!" he called, "you are lucky to have Firestar as your mentor."

"Well you have Brambleclaw." She teased. He gave her a playful butt with his head.

"Come on," Hazelpaw said sleepily, "I'm getting tired; let's go sleep in the apprentices den."

"Alright" she purred. She walked away happily tail held high with Berrypaw and Hazelpaw all the way to the apprentices den where they curled up together and fell asleep.

**hmm.. kinda boring but just you wait (: itll get better...pleassee review.**

**pluus'trinity**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: sadly i do not own warriors ):**

"Wake up Rosepaw" Rosepaw felt a sharp jab to her stomach.

"Alright, alright I'm up." she mewed sleepily.

"Good" smiled Cinderpaw. "Firestar told me to tell you to get something to eat then go to his den."

"Okay thanks Cinderpaw." She mewed. Slowly she padded out of the apprentices den. Yawing all the way to the fresh kill pile, she picked out a fat mouse and began to eat it. She couldn't wait until she would be able to hunt and find her own fresh kill. Getting even more excited she quickly finished the mouse and headed towards Firestar's den. But when she got there, she could hear that Firestar and Leafpool were having a very important discussion and decided not to interrupt. She sat quietly outside and waited patiently. There was a little opening in the leaders den were she could see into. Her ears pricked up as she picked up part of their conversation.

"Firestar," Leafpool mewed cautiously," why did you take Rosepaw as your apprentice?"

Firestar's eyes narrowed. "Remember the dream you had before Brambleclaw brought Rosepaw to us?"

"Yes..." she said hesitantly. _What dream?_ Thought Rosepaw.

"Well it sounds as if Rosepaw has a great destiny laid out before her, I want to make sure that she is taught the warrior code and that she is loyal to her clan. So I decided that I would do it myself." He mewed. Rosepaw's grey eyes widened in shock. _Me?! Are they saying that I will have a great destiny?!_

"alright Firestar," Leafpool sighed," but be careful" it was now her turn to narrow her eyes. "Spottedleaf also told me that Rose's have thorns, so beware." _What's a rose?_ Before Leafpool came out though, Rosepaw decided to go in and pretend that she never heard any of that.

"Hi Firestar! Hi Leafpool! " she mewed happily. _There must be something else, maybe Leafpool's dream_ _was wrong… yes! That must be it_ she thought franticly. She shook her head riding herself of the thoughts. She looked up and was embarrassed that Firestar and Leafpool were now staring at her. "Uhhh…." She felt her fur growing hot under the gaze of the two other cats. She licked the fur on her chest waiting for someone to speak.

Leafpool stood up and mewed "Well I'll be going now seeing as your busy. I'll talk to you again later. And good luck today Rosepaw" she gave Rosepaw a lick and left.

"Well," said Firestar as he got up to his paws. "You must be excited!"

"I am!" she bounced around happily.

"good," he purred" I decided to take you along our borders so you'll know where to go when you go on hunting patrols or a border patrol."

Over the morning Rosepaw and Firestar traveled everywhere. They first traveled to the border closest to Windclan. They walked along the river for a while before they reached the lake.

"Wow!" breathed Rosepaw. "It's so pretty!"Firestar let out a purr of amusement. "Yes it is. Now let's go deeper into the forest so I can show you the shadow clan border."

Rosepaw felt her fur crawl. The elders and queens had told them about Shadowclan. They were fierce cats who smelled awful too. As they headed towards the border, they passed by Sky Oak. It took all of Rosepaw's self restraint to stop herself from jumping up onto the tree and climbing it all the way to the top. Soon a strange smell drifted toward Rosepaw.

"Yuck!" shehissed. "Is that how all of Shadowclan smell?"

"Yes," replied Firestar, he turned his gaze onto her. "That will be a smell you'll never forget."

"I imagine so." sneered a voice from across. From the shadows appeared warriors of Shadowclan. "Out for a stroll Firestar?"

Rosepaw felt Firestar stiffen. She tried to force the horror coming up in her back down. There were three of them, a small brown tom, a ginger tom and a black tom. "Rosepaw," Firestar whispered urgently, "if they attack turn around and get help okay?" Rosepaw swallowed and nodded.

Firestar turned his head towards the Shadowclan warriors. "We haven't crossed the borders Oakfur so there should be no trouble in us being here."

Oakfur laughed. "Well that's too bad Firestar, because we've decided to take this territory for ourselves."

Rosepaw felt her fur bristle. "Never!" she spat before she could stop herself.

The black tom Smokefoot turned his gaze from Oakfur and Firestar towards Rosepaw. "It seems that Thunderclan has got themselves a new apprentice." Before anyone could reply to that the black tom lunged forwards towards Rosepaw. "No!" yelled Firestar. He ran towards Rosepaw but before he could make it, Oakfur and the Russetfur cut him off.

Left on her own Rosepaw let her instincts take over. She fell flat on her back which surprised Smokefoot. As he flew across her, she unsheathed her claws and raked his belly. She sprang up to her paws and faced Smokefoot and she saw that he was amazed that such a small apprentice could have done that to him. Rosepaw felt excitement mixed with fear tingling underneath her fur. _This is what it's like to be a warrior! _Rosepaw and the enemy warrior circled around each other for a bit while Firestar faced Oakfur and Russetfur. He was bleeding heavily from his ear. Turning her attention back to Smokefoot, Rosepaw thought of a way to surprise the warrior. This time it was Rosepaw's turn to lunge at him but Smokefoot was ready for her. He turned and pinned her down to the ground and gave her a sharp bite on her neck while his claws dug into her hind leg. But she wriggled free and jumped onto him sinking her teeth into his shoulder fighting the pain not letting go even as he tried to shake her off. The suddenly a Thunderclan patrol appeared! Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Poppypaw quickly joined the battle. Together Poppypaw and Rosepaw fended off Smokefoot while Cloudtail and Thornclaw went to the aid of their leader.

Oakfur looked around at the losing battle. "Retreat!" he called. He turned to the Thunderclan warriors and hissed" Remember, this isn't over!" Then the three Shadowclan cats ran and disappeared.

"Good job" mewed Firestar from behind Rosepaw. "You fought well even though you haven't received any training yet." His eyes showed a hint of pride and _suspicion_? _No_ thought Rosepaw she must have been imagining it.

Cloudtail was bleeding on the shoulder from a nasty scratch that Russetfur had given him. He padded over to Rosepaw, "You both fought very well." He praised.

"Yeah," purred Poppypaw. "Rosepaw was great for her first day."

"Thanks." Mewed Rosepaw shyly looking down on her paws.

"You guys were lucky we came by here in time." mewed Thornclaw.

Firestar's eyes narrowed. "We were, I'm going to have to increase patrols on this side of the border."

Then together the cats returned to the camp. "Great Starclan!" exclaimed Brambleclaw as they entered the camp, "What happened?!" Many cats came around curious about what had happened while Firestar took his apprentice out for the first day. After explaining to the clan, angry mummers rose around them. _How dare Shadowclan try to take their territory?!_ But before anyone could say anything more Leafpool came pushing through the crowd.

"You all should have come to my den first," She scolded the cats. "Rosepaw, Firestar and Cloudtail come to my den; you all have the worst scratches." In Leafpool's den, she sat silently as Leafpool came to inspect her. After her treatment Rosepaw felt her eyes close and she drifted off into sleep seeking peace, but unfortunately for her that would not come even in her dreams.

**well.. what do you think?? next chapter you learn a bit more about Rosepaw :3 anyways.. hoped you liked it **

**pluus'trinity**


End file.
